Seiyuu x Seiyuu
by Lucia843
Summary: Yuri Katsuki: Pensarán que soy un acosador, pero no puedo evitarlo, admiro mucho a Victor. Así que… en cada casting al que él se presenta para conseguir un personaje de anime, yo también lo hago. Sin embargo, no sé por qué entre más trabajo junto a él, más lejos lo siento de mí. Ojalá pudiera ser capaz de tener más diálogos con Victor, más escenas, más historia…


**¡Hola soy Lucy! ¡Bienvenidos a mi fic!**

 **Seiyuu x Seiyuu**

 **Victuuri 3**

 **Yaoi/Boys Love**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Escenas con lemon/lime. Alguna que otra mala palabra.**

 **Yuri Katsuki:** Pensarán que soy un acosador, pero no puedo evitarlo, admiro mucho a Victor. Así que… en cada casting al que él se presenta para conseguir un personaje de anime, yo también lo hago. Sin embargo, no sé por qué entre más trabajo junto a él, más lejos lo siento de mí. Ojalá pudiera ser capaz de tener más diálogos con Victor, más escenas, más historia…

 **Capítulo 1 La delgada línea entre la distancia y la cercanía**

Antes de salir rumbo al estudio en donde se realizaría el casting para un nuevo anime, Yuri Katsuki tuvo una pequeña discusión con el casero del lugar en el que vivía. El hombre de aproximadamente 50 años le exigía que pagara la renta de hace dos meses, sin embargo, Yuri no contaba con el dinero suficiente para cubrir la cantidad que le pedía y de hecho, apenas tenía para pagar otro tipo de impuestos o para llevarse siquiera algo al estómago.

Trabaja, claro que Yuri trabaja, pero su profesión como seiyuu no es como parece que es. A decir verdad, es más difícil de lo que imaginó que sería cuando se metió a estudiar a la Academia de seiyuus, sin mencionar que lo único que hace es doblar personajes, ya que, a diferencia de muchos otros colegas, no canta ni tampoco actúa en dramas o películas. Su realidad es triste porque aunque quisiese hacerlo, sufre de un terrible pánico escénico, efecto que le ha llevado sólo a hacer la voz de personajes de anime y nada más. Y por si se lo preguntaban, tampoco asiste a los _seiyuus event._

Otro motivo por el cual su economía es escasa, se debe a que no siempre consigue interpretar un papel en la serie. Hacer un recuento sobre la cantidad de veces que ha sido rechazado tomaría bastante tiempo, por lo que sólo lo dejaremos en muchas. Pues a diferencia de otros empleos, aquí el seiyuu no es imprescindible, considerando la cantidad de personas que trabajan como tal.

Sentado en una banca cerca de la parada de autobús, Yuri miró por segunda vez su reloj de mano. Eran poco más de las 9 am, y el casting empezaba a las 10, si no tomaba el transporte a tiempo, ya podría irse olvidando del empleo. Lo cierto es que no quería olvidarse de él, porque estaba seguro de que Victor conseguiría tener un papel ahí, y mucho le costaría soportar otra jornada sin la persona a quien admiraba. Ya le había pasado una vez y no deseaba volver a repetirlo.

Victor Nikiforov era para Yuri el mejor seiyuu, cantante, actor de la historia. Su admiración hacia él había comenzado desde que estudiaban juntos en la Academia y era tan grande que hasta podría confundirse con un sentimiento más profundo.

El apego de Yuri hacia Victor empezó concretamente cuando le vio interpretar, en uno de sus tantos proyectos dentro de la escuela, a un villano. La fuerza y la astucia con la que el chico de pelo plateado se desenvolvió cautivaron por completo el corazón joven de Yuri.

Y así, durante mucho tiempo y para siempre, Katsuki se convirtió en su mayor fan. Sólo que claro, Victor no lo sabía. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yuri.

Una de las cosas que se le ocurrieron para estar cerca de él, además de perseguirlo de manera incógnita en un par de ocasiones hasta su casa, era una minuciosa investigación que realizaba a través de las redes sociales de Victor con la intención de conocer los animes para los que el albino se postulaba. Y sin importar el género, Yuri siempre se aparecía en la agencia para hacer el casting, esperando conseguir cualquier personaje que se le otorgase: malo, bueno, protagonista, secundario, lo que fuese con tal de trabajar junto a Victor.

Hasta el momento había trabajado con él en animes de romance, de comedia, de fantasía, de combates, de robots, sangrientos, de recuentos de la vida, escolares, de idols entre otros, pero nunca lo había hecho en uno con temática de romance entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Claro está que Yuri no investigaba los géneros del anime, sólo se apuntaba a actuar sin pensarlo dos veces y si era aceptado mejor para él, su objetivo principal era Victor y nada más.

Yuri suspiró en cuanto cruzó a tiempo la puerta de entrada a la agencia, por poco y se la cerraban en las narices. Sino fuera porque los semáforos estuvieron en verde cuando el autobús en el que viajaba iba pasando, no estaría aquí a punto de actuar en el casting.

"Entonces, el género del anime es… yaoi. Mmm esto es nuevo, no tengo ni idea de qué es, pero no importa, ya me enteraré" —pensó Yuri mirando la tarjeta en la que había apuntado todo lo que necesitaba para la audición—.

Entró a la sala y de inmediato sus ojos se posaron sobre Victor, quien conversaba animadamente con otros seiyuus. Esta vez no eran muchas personas, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que había un montón de gente.

El joven peliblanco vestía un abrigo café y unos vaqueros oscuros, un atuendo bien acertado considerando que estaban por fechas invernales. Yuri por su parte, traía puesta una chamarra azul y un pantalón de deporte.

Se sentó en la silla más apartada del lugar y no pudo evitar que los nervios recorriesen todo su cuerpo. Pero la historia se repetía una y otra vez, sin importar qué tan cerca estuviese de Victor, siempre se mantenía alejado de él, como si nada, como si fuesen dos simples compañeros que hablaban ocasionalmente, bueno si es que el albino lo llegaba a saludar, sino, ya podría irse olvidando.

Maldita timidez.

—Hola, mi nombre es Celestino y me gustaría darles la bienvenida a nuestra agencia. Puedo apostar a que ya conocen todo acerca del género del anime para el que han venido a hacer el casting ¿verdad? —los seiyuus asintieron con la cabeza, vale Yuri no sabía nada, pero fingió que sí—. Me parece muy bien, ahora mismo mi compañera Lilia les contará más detalles al respecto.

—Buenos días —dijo la mujer con tono frío—. Nuestra agencia se caracteriza por invitar a los mangakas para que ellos mismos sean los que decidan quiénes tienen la voz adecuada para interpretar a los personajes de su manga. En esta ocasión nos acompaña Mikoto Kurasame, la autora de Secret Paradise, el manga que será llevado al anime y del cual ustedes han venido a postularse para hacer la voz de los personajes. Mikoto será la encargada de seleccionar a los seiyuus mejor adecuados a su criterio. ¿De acuerdo?

Y de esa manera, cada uno de los actores comenzó a pasar, ya sea individualmente o en pequeños grupos, a realizar el casting, presentándose para distintos papeles dentro de la serie.

Cuando Yuri se enteró del tipo de anime para el que se estaba postulando, por poco y sale corriendo, pues claramente no tenía experiencia en ese género, incluso no sabía que existía. Sin embargo, el trabajo era trabajo y no estaba en posición de renunciar, no sólo la renta de su casa se lo pedía a gritos, sino también su deseo por estar cerca de Victor.

—Me gusta la voz del chico de lentes, puede ser fuerte, pero también tiene un tono suave y sensible, creo que es perfecto para interpretar a Jake Yukari, el uke de mi manga —habló la mangaka de manera susurrante—. Y estoy entre dos personas para el seme…

—¿A quiénes se refiere, Mikoto-sensei? —preguntó ansiosa una joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Estoy entre Otabek Altin, creo que así se llama el seiyuu serio, y Victor Nikiforov.

Continuará…

 **Pequeño adelanto narrado por Yuri:**

N-no lo puedo creer, Victor y yo seremos los protagonistas de Secret Paradise. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Lo he admirado por mucho tiempo y ahora... Waaaaa no sé si emocionarme o sentirme nervioso. Nunca imaginé que haría ese tipo de escenas junto a él.

 **Notas finales de autora:**

Bien hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 1, espero que les haya gustado la idea, también pueden decírmelo si no es así. Acepto opiniones y todo tipo de críticas constructivas.

Gracias por haber leído. Saludos afectuosos.


End file.
